Just Another Day in the Psychocrypt
by Red Witch
Summary: The Queen of the Crown is still searching for more test subjects for slaver lords. She's really scraping the bottom of the barrel here.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off to the psychocrypt. Just another rambling from my deranged mind for you to enjoy. **

**Just Another Day in the Psychocrypt**

"Another day, another bunch of failed tests in the Psychocrypt," The Queen of the Crown sighed as she entered the chamber, flanked by two slaver lords and her Fool.

"Cheer up your Majesty," The Fool said hopefully. "Perhaps this is the day we find a stable life force to power your slaver lords?"

"Yes and perhaps this will also be the day when Andorian Pigs grow wings and fly?" The Queen asked sarcastically. "Head Crown Technician Number 29! Report!"

The Crown Technician saluted. "Your majesty Test Number Five Million Three Hundred and Eighty Six B will begin shortly. As soon as we unload our latest test subjects into the chamber. A colony of Tortunan Glow Worms."

"So we're down to the invertebrates?" The Queen moaned. "Has it really come to **this?**"

"I'm afraid so Majesty," Head Crown Technician Number 29 stated.

"So the hope of my empire and the only future new resource left for slaver lords is now **Tortunan Glow Worms?"** The Queen groaned.

"Well we did have a shipment of goldfish earlier today," Number 29 gulped. "But uh there were some problems in transporting and the ship had a rough reentry through hyperspace and the cargo got all shook up and…Let's just say we're expecting another shipment by the end of the week."

"Glow Worms and goldfish," The Queen growled. "Last time it was pigeons and Balvian Chipmunks! The week before **that** it was squirrels and Shetland Ponies! What a mess **that** was! We still haven't gotten rid of the smell!"

"I know your Majesty," Number 29 gulped.

"It was bad enough when we had to stoop to the Baloovian Sponge Fish!" The Queen ranted.

"Technically they did work, except for the little fact they kept walking into the walls," Number 29 protested weakly. "Perhaps if you just put those slaver lords out in a field somewhere? You know a large open area?"

"And then there was the month you decided to work on bats!" The Queen ranted. "Every single species of bat you could find in the universe. All Eight hundred thousand of them! I'm sick of this! This is the Psychocrypt! Not a **petting zoo!"**

"I'm trying your Majesty I really am!" Number 29 blubbered. "If you gave me some humans I'm sure I'd make you some excellent slaver lords! But please! I can only do so much with what I've been given with!"

"I know…" The Queen began.

"Do you have any idea how much **stress** I am under?" Number 29 began to sob like a little girl deprived of her ice cream. "Night after night I go through biology books and scientific data searching for new species! I mean It's not my fault that every sentient life form in your empire is either incapable of producing decent slaver lords or extinct is it?"

"Number 29…"

"I haven't had a vacation in six years!" Number 29 howled. "I don't even get to shoot anything in my line of work! Okay that one bronto bear cub that got loose but I really need some help here!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Why is this weenie in charge of my Psychocrypt?" The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Because you executed Head Crown Technicians Numbers 1 through 28, your Majesty," The Fool told her.

"So I did," She sighed. "I really have to stop doing that. It's a bad habit and it doesn't solve anything. In fact I think it makes the problem **worse**…"

"Especially since there's nobody else left to run the machines," The Fool added. "Well nobody that's not already in the Psychocrypt."

"In other words until we train someone else we're stuck with him," The Queen let out a deep breath. "Crown Technician Number 29…29 stop your blubbering and get on with the experiment!"

"Yes, your Majesty," Number 29 sniffed. "Let the test commence."

The chamber below was filled with thousands of glowing worms. Their glow became brighter as their collective life force was drained. "Majesty! I believe it's working! Look at that slaver lord!" Number 29 shouted.

Indeed a huge slaver lord was made. "It's gigantic!" The Fool gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Finally!" The Queen was pleased. "Look at it! Who would have thought such simple creatures would produce such a healthy and powerful slaver lord?"

"I did," Number 29 said. "Look it's glowing with power!"

"It is glowing," The Fool said as the slaver lord shone brightly. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Uh…" Number 29 gulped. "Maybe?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire psychocrypt and walls were covered with goo and there was damage everywhere after the slaver lord exploded. "I am going to be turned into scrap metal aren't I?" Number 29 gulped.

"No, it would be more of a punishment to let you **keep** your job," The Queen glared at him. She was covered in goo. "How long will it take to repair damages **this time?"**  
"Uhhhh…Not long," Number 29 gulped. "Only a week."

CRASH!

A beam fell from the ceiling. "Maybe two?" Number 29 added.

"Perhaps we should try a different species of sponge fish?" The Queen sighed.

"To become slaver lords?" The Fool asked.

"No. to take over **this **idiot's job!" The Queen groaned.


End file.
